Szczecinwikia:FAQ
Oto najczęściej zadawane przez początkujących edytorów WarszaWikii pytania: 1. Skąd pochodzi nazwa Szczecinwikia? :Od słów Warszawa (która jest tematem tej wikii) i od charakteru tej strony, która jest wikią. 2. Czym jest Wikia? :Informacje na ten temat znajdują się w Polskiej Centrali Wikii. 3. Jakie są cele Szczecinwikii? :Uczyć i zapoznać. Chcemy otworzyć niektóre tajemnice Szczecina przed osobami mieszkającymi poza naszą stolicą, a rodowitym Szczecinianom udzielić kilku informacji, o których może nie mieli pojęcia. 4. Dla kogo przeznaczona jest Szczecinwikia? :Dla każdego. Jeśli szukasz jakiejś informacji na temat Szczecina, mamy nadzieję, że tutaj ją znajdziesz, jednak nie oferujemy w tym momencie niczego odkrywczego, ponieważ jesteśmy w fazie organizacyjnej - dlatego liczymy również na edytorów. Każdy może zostać edytorem Szczecinwikii. Więcej o edytowaniu i pomocy przy budowaniu Szczecinwikii na stronie powitalnej dla użytkowników Szczecinwikii. 5. Kto jest właścicielem Szczecinwikii? :Właściwie to każdy. Brzmi to paradoksalnie, bo możesz sobie zadać pytanie To po co tu administratorzy?, jednak każdy ma tutaj swoją część Szczecinwikii. 6. Właśnie, to po co tu administratorzy? :Administratorzy kontrolują Szczecinwikię, aby wszystko szło swoim, właściwym sobie rytmem. Administratorzy kontrolują wszystkich, którzy przychodzą tu, by zepsuć naszą ciężką pracę - wandali, trolli itp. Są tu również po to, by mniej doświadczonym użytkownikom służyć pomocą, radą, bądź w ostateczności, naganą bądź banem. 7. A jak ja mogę zostać administratorem? :Zgłoś się do innego administratora. Jednak, zanim się do niego zgłosisz, upewnij się, że masz około 200 edycji, nigdy nie sprawiałeś problemów i nie masz na koncie żadnego bana. Licz się z tym, że administratorzy dokładnie prześledzą twoją działalność, także na innych wikiach. 8. Kto jest odpowiedzialny za artykuły umieszczone na Szczecinwikii? :Wszyscy! Panuje tu zasada zbiorowej odpowiedzialności. Pamiętaj, że jeżeli robisz coś i masz świadomość, że robisz coś wbrew zasadom Szczecinwikii, to mimo tego, że tobie może się dostać najbardziej, to odpowiedzialność może spaść również na innych użytkowników i edytorów, więc pilnuj się! 9. Czy artykuły zamieszczane w Szczecinwikii są wiarygodne? :Staramy się, by tak było, jednak mogą trafić się przypadki, które ominiemy, w końcu my też jesteśmy ludźmi. Jeśli natrafisz na coś, co może wzbudzić w tobie wątpliwość, skontaktuj się z administratorem - on sprawdzi daną informację w zaufanym źródle i poinformuje cię o wynikach śledztwa. 10. Wracając do właścicieli Szczecinwikii, czy mogę podpisywać hasło stworzone przeze mnie? W końcu jest moje! :No właśnie, nie możesz. Z racji, że każdy jest właścicielem Szczecinwikii, musisz liczyć się z tym, że to hasło będzie edytowane przez innych edytorów. Poza tym, w momencie, gdy wciśniesz przycisk Zapisz, wiedz, że twoje hasło automatycznie zostało opublikowane na licencji GFDL. 11. A co to jest to GFDL? :Więcej o tym możesz dowiedzieć się na stronach centrali Wikii. 12. Dobra, a jak mogę zostać edytorem? :Sprawa jest prosta. Zarejestruj się. 13. Jeśli się nie zarejestruję, to coś się stanie? :Właściwie nie, jednak pamiętaj, że osoby zarejestrowane mają większe przywileje niż osoby niezarejestrowane. Poza tym, jeśli się nie zarejestrujesz, to i tak cię znajdziemy - będziesz opisany numerem IP. 14. A co to jest numer IP? :Jest to identyfikator komputera w internecie - każdy komputer podłączony do sieci ma swój niezmienny numer IP (wyjątkiem są użytkownicy Neostrady - ich numery IP są zmienne). 15. Dobra. Jak mogę napisać nowe hasło? :Przeczytaj te kilka słów na temat pisania haseł. 16. W razie jakiegoś problemu albo wątpliwości, z kim mam się skontaktować? :Już mówiłem - z administratorem. Dziękuję. :Ależ nie ma za co.